Lost and Found
by Geekassassin
Summary: Ivy, a homeless teen, finds a home in Volterra but what will become of her in this city of vampires? Weird. One-shot.


Lost and Found.

Drops of clear liquid slid down my dirt stained face, leaving tracks of cleaner skin behind. The sky above was neither grey nor cloudy. Confused as to where the water was coming from, the realisation hit hard as I figured out the were coming from me- or more specifically, my eyes. I was crying! I hated crying and there was no reason why I was acting like this.

Roughly dragging the rag I called a shirt across the tears away, or at least tried to, as it only helped to smudge the dried grime across my face. It didn't make me feel better either. In fact it only added to my discomfort because my face became increasingly itchy and raw.

I began to wonder if my situation could get any worse: if not, would my life finally get better. Just as I was beginning to ponder this, a structure in the distance caught my eye. Squinting under the harsh rays of light, I made out an ancient castle. Sighing tiredly, I carried on trudging my way along the road until I finally reached the outer wall where I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping to their neighbours, the rustling of leaves, the roar of engines as they are brought to life, the screams of laughter from children running through the streets, the murmur of the chattering adults and so much more. Wondering where the noise was coming from, it dawned on me that the castle itself was the reason for all the noise as it most likely a city or town within it's walls.

Under more observation I could make out what looked like a giant gateway in the side of the wall. Scavenging through my rucksack, I found a map. While a couple years old, it still held its use. Gently opening the map out, I started figuring out where I was now.

After tracking the route I had followed, I came across a town called Volterra- next to it was the symbol of a castle. Guessing I had found where I was, I circled it.

Nowadays it was the normal procedure I followed to mark my journey these past few years. Since that fateful night I lost contact with my family- I had travelled around Italy a lot. Even though I loved Italy, I just wished to reunite with my family once more and be back in America where my life wouldn't be so harsh. But I was scared... what if they don't want me or forgotten about me?

Shaking my head to dislodge such depressing thoughts, I began my routine of finding a place to sleep, go job hunting and getting a fresh start in my new home- at least until I moved again.

* * *

Days turned into weeks which turned into months that soon became a year and a half; the longest I have ever stayed in one place. Today, was St. Marcus day- a day of celebration and joy- so I promised to join in the festivities before my shift at the café began.

While I slipped on my ballet pumps, my roommates, Marie and Kara, hugged me and wished me luck on my day out. "Bye Ivy," they called. Sharing an apartment with them was fun- we were all hardworking yet knew when to relax and enjoy the moment as it was. Also, upon finding out my story they were determined on helping me get back to my family. I smiled at that thought.

Walking the cobbled streets was refreshing. On both sides of the path were tables and stalls, each selling their own product, most handmade. a vast range of items such as fruit, clothes and books littered the stalls. Soon I stumbled across my favourite couple selling stationary. "Hi Sienna. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Brilliant, I have finally saved enough money for the trip home and any extra costs I may run into, plus a bit more." I smiled.

"That is wonderful news, well I am glad to hear it, I will be sad to see you go. Will you keep in contact with us?"

I nodded, "I plan to keep in contact with everyone."

"When do you leave?"

"In a fortnight, I'm still putting it off. Anyway, I came to replenish my stock."

"You do love to write and draw don't you?" She shook her head, laughing, "what do you need, honey?"

"Three A4 drawing pads, two white, one black. Four A5 drawing pads, one white, one brown and two black. Three A4 and two A5 writing pads. Oh! And let's not forget my usual arts and craft set. I think that's all, thank you."

"Pens included?" Sienna questioned.

"Please," was my reply.

"That will be €32.50." Holding up a finger to stop me from telling her it cost too little, she prattled on, "since it is St. Marcus day, we- like many other vendors- lower our cost to celebrate."

Knowing I had lost this battle of wills, I took it as it was. After thanking her, I returned to my apartment to drop off my purchases and pick up my new white A4 drawing pad and art supplies. Heading to my next destination: the town square.

I arrived at the fountain (my favourite place in this town, country and world. When I left, this would be the place I missed most of all). The clock tower to my right informed me it was a little after nine and soon this area would be filled to the brim of people to participate in the celebrations. Sitting on the fountain ledge, I relieved my bag of my drawing pad and pen then let my hand wander the page, sketching the scene in front of me. For the next three hours I am mesmerised by how the pictures come to life on the page.

My mind drifted as I drew the clock tower, a little café and the gathering people in red cloaks. However, my peace was swept away when someone, a female tourist, choose to splash across the fountain. Annoyed at the rude disruption, I gathered my belonging to leave as my concentration abandoned me.

That was until I bumped into someone not even moments later. "Sorry, I-" I began to apologise, but as I looked up, I was stunned. A woman with pale skin and enticing violet orbs stood in front of me at 5"10. I stood gaping at her for a good minute or so until I backtracked to what happened. "S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to bump into you."

She laughed, "it's alright, I was leading this group of tourist to see the castle." Her voice floated through the air like silk.

I am pretty sure my eyes bulged, "the castle? I thought no one was allowed to enter it," I muttered. "Would it be a problem if I tagged along?" It had been a dream of mine to visit the castle so I couldn't waste this opportunity while I had the chance.

"Hmm... I don't know... what's it to you?" she interrogated.

"It is said to have one of the largest and most amazing collections of art inside..." a dreamy look overcame my features while I imagined the artwork that hung on the walls.

"Very well, since it is our day of celebration, it won't cost you a penny. I'm Heidi by the way."

I was shocked but it soon faded into amazement when we entered the castle. Every room we entered- hallways included- held at least a dozen paintings, each with their own charm. It fascinated me. I was in heaven!

The tour guide, Heidi, led us towards our final destination before being shown out: the throne room. As we neared it, the girl from the fountain came towards us. Upon closer inspection, I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks. It couldn't be! "Isa? Isa!"

Looking up at me, her eyes were blown wide- it would have been comical if not for the situation. There, before me, stood my sister, Isabella Marie Swan. The older sister I had not seen in four years. "Ivy? Ivy. Ivana!" With that, the damn broke.

Tears streamed down my face, and I clutched my body, all my emotions- once bottled tightly inside- lashed out. Arms surrounded my shaking form, bringing me closer to the person they belonged to. Murmurs and mumbles alerted me to people speaking nearby but I didn't understand what was said.

Finally calmed down, I looked at my sister again in disbelief. I could not believe Isa was here with me.

A cough sounded from my left, breaking through my daze. Then I noticed the rest of the group carried on with the tour as they were not in sight causing me to pout slightly. Again someone coughed, drawing my attention, turning I saw a young girl with an innocent air around her. "Come with me." With that said, she turned from our sibling reunion and walked towards a set of ginormous double doors that I hadn't noticed before.

Quickly I rushed to follow. Turning, I realised Isa wasn't following me, instead a boy was holding her back. "Aren't you coming?" I questioned.

"Yes- Edward," I guessed it was the boy's name, "let go, I'll be fine." When it seemed he was not listening, she shook his arm harder, "Edward! I have to follow, she is my sister. So either you let me go or come with me- your choice." Suddenly, he let her go and stepped in my direction. Hurriedly, Isa caught up to me. Knowing she was now following this time, I continued my walk to the room.

The young girl wore a child-like face, her blonde locks were pulled back tight into a bun- it looked painful. But beneath all the layers, I could see an insecure little girl who needed someone. So determined to gain a new friend, I went over and introduced myself, "Hello!"

"Hello," was her curt reply.

"My name is Ivana, but you can call me Ivy. I'm sixteen, even though I act much older. What about you?"

"Jane, my name is Jane." Her shocked expression told me this was an unusual occurrence. There was also gasps behind me. "I am twelve: why do you ask?"

"Because I wish to get to know you. I know! We can play twenty questions- I'll go first if you want." She nodded. "So I'll ask a question, you answer and then I answer. Then you ask a question and it will carry on like that. Hmm... what is your favourite colour?"

"Red- like blood."

"Cool!" I answer, "Mine's aubergine."

"What music do you like?" she asked.

"... That's hard. I am going to go with country. I hate rap and classical but don't mind pop music."

"Yes! Thank you, another person who detests rap. I would have to say, though, I like classical music." Score- a genuine smile had appeared.

"What is your favourite hobby?" I asked.

"Reading, time passes quick that way," she replied before throwing open the doors. Stepping past the threshold was like stepping into Narnia (only we stepped centuries in to the past. Sort of like Doctor Who). Gaping at the beauty of the room, I forgot about all else. Well, I did until I was lightly tapped on the shoulder. Clearing my mind, I caught the end of Jane's question, "- you?"

"Jane, I'm sorry, I missed that, mind repeating? Please?" I even pulled off the "puppy dog face".

She laughed lightly, like bells or wind chimes. "Of course. I was what you're favourite hobby was."

"Oh, art. I love being creative and expressive- I'm told I get lost in what I am working on easily." Returning to observe my surroundings, I saw no one was paying me much heed so I skipped over to the side. I dropped my rucksack as I sat against the wall. Plugging my headphones in my phone, I scrolled to 'It will rain' by Bruno Mars. Grabbing a fountain pen and pad, I began to let my fingers start their magic.

It was clearly the portrait of a head. However the facial features were shrouded in shadow apart from the lips, twisted in a darkened smile. It was Jane.

Time held no meaning as I drew the scenes in front of me. Isa, Edward and a pixie I hadn't noticed before were talking to a man. Entrances and exits were guarded- which was a little weird. Three thrones- as there was no other way to describe them- sat on the raised dais. A depressed man with silky brown hair sat on the left throne, his eyes boring into the wall to his right. The sadness emitting from his figure compelled to draw from such raw emotion.

Half way through my drawing inspired by the sad man, the air shifted as someone sat beside me. Tugging out my headphones, I looked over my shoulder to find the stranger watching the ink come to life. There sat a man of pure beauty and dominance; unyielding pale skin like white marble; platinum hair falling straight to his shoulders; full red lips whispering to be kissed; but it was his eyes that drew me in as we latched onto one another's.

With ruby red orbs staring back into mine, I felt my soul laid bare for him to examine. I felt that I should be scared but was instead wrapped in a blanket of warmth and love. Realising I had been staring, I ducked my head in embarrassment, already feeling my blush creeping along my cheeks. Bells chimed softly so that only I cold hear. Since I refused to look at him, he gently nudged my chin until our eyes met once more.

"There is that beautiful face again, why did you hide your face from me piccola dea _(little goddess)_?" My cheeks darkened in colour at his nickname.

"I... uh... I-I-I a-am not-" I was abruptly interrupted by my vibrating phone. My eyes widened in alarm when little figures flashed on the screen- taunting me. 5:15. A light shaking brought me back to reality and realisation set in. Only forty-five minutes before my shift started and it took half an hour to get there from the clock-tower. I was in trouble.

"Hey, shh, calm down pisello dolce _(sweet pea)_ , shh, what's wrong?" My breaths were coming fast and he was becoming more desperate as a result. "Please! Tell me. I can't help you if you don't. Come on!" By the end, he was begging and holding me in his arms. It was sweet he cared about _me_ despite not knowing me long. It helped calm me from my internal melt down.

Cupping his face between my palms, I explained, "it's nothing. Well, we both know that's a lie. It's the time- I have to be at work by six and it doesn't look as though I'll make it. I have _never_ been late. I-I suppose you could help. Do you know how to get to the clock-tower? I will be able to go from there." I rambled.

After jumping up himself, he silently offered his hand. I stuffed my belongings in my bag before accepting. Once outside the room, he cradled me bridal style and ran. My stomach was doing acrobatics. I hid my face in his neck and inhaled his scent- instantly calming. I knew no matter what, I would be alright with him by my side.

I guess it finally did get better.

* * *

 **Hello peeps! It's me again. So, as always R &R- PLEASE! ****I hope you liked it ;)**

 **Sorry it took so long to upload- life happened (and yes I am aware that's not an excuse, please forgive me). This was something I wrote ages ago so it is WEIRD (if you can call it that) and had to be edited A LOT.**

 **So, anyway, I'll leave you be... bye bye :P**


End file.
